Generally, an automotive vehicle is equipped with a hood to protect the engine area and also to shield noise generated from the engine. The hood is hinged to the vehicle body and is movable. The hood is connected to a button or a lever inside the vehicle via wires and is configured such that the hood unlocks in response to the wire being pulled by the manipulation on the button or lever. The dual locking structure prevents the hood from accidentally opening due to moving air generated by passing vehicles, when the hood latch is not fully locked. This dual locking structure usually requires two steps to open the hood of an automotive vehicle: first, a user unlocks the hood latch and second, the user manually operates the safety hook.
According to the conventional method of releasing the striker from the hood latch, it is necessary for the driver to first manipulate the lever provided in front of the driver's seat in order to transmit the first releasing force, and thereafter, the driver has to get out of the vehicle to manually unlock the hood latch. This way of unlocking a hood latch inconveniences the user because he or she has to get out of the vehicle.